L'année de tous les dangers
by 59Kev150
Summary: Scott et ses amis ont réussies à détruire le Nogitsuné. Alison et Aiden y ont laissés la vie. Scott anéantit n'arrive pas à surmonter ça douleur. Cependant alors qu'il sombre peu à peu, une nouvelle menace plane sur nos héros préféraient et Scott notre Alpha favoris vas devoir se reprendre en main. Pour celà il recevra l'aide d'une personne inattendue... Amour,humour,Action


Scott McCall n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les événements d'y à quelques jours. Ils avaient réussies la tâche de se débarrasser le nogitsune de Stiles, lui, Derek, Kira, Stiles, Isaac, Les jumeaux, Alison, et son père. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules en repensant à Alison. Elle était morte, après avoir réussie à tuer un Oni, une créature adepte du sabre et supposer être immortel. Par la suite ils avaient réussie à achever le nogitsune un monstre qui avait pris possession du corps de son meilleur ami Stiles Stilinski. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait eu l'enterrement d'Alison, son premier amour, puis une amie très proche sur qui il pouvait compter. Depuis la fin de son enterrement, il s'était terré dans sa chambre afin de faire son deuil, isolé des autres personnes.

Scott essayait de dormir quand soudain on toqua à la porte.

- Stiles c'est gentil de venir mais j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit Scott d'une voix puissante.

Une silhouette féminine s'immisça dans la pièce.

- Ce n'ai pas Stiles, répondit la dit silhouette.

Scott regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux surpris.

-Lydia que fais-tu ici ?, demanda Scott.

Lydia regarda Scott gênait, elle avait pris sur elle pour venir le voir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Scott écoute, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et tu es la seule personne qui puisse comprendre la douleur que je peux ressentir et puis, tu ne devrais pas t'isoler comme ça. Tu peux compter sur nous tu sais, sur chacun d'entre nous affirma Lydia en faisant un sourire timide à Scott.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler comme ça. Néanmoins, elle en avait fondamentalement besoin en ce moment et elle avait pensée à Scott. Car il avait besoin d'aide lui aussi, elle s'était donc dit qu'ils pourraient s'entraidés.

Scott regarda à son tour Lydia, il était étonné, il ne pensait pas que Lydia puisse le percer à jour. Et encore moins qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de son aide. En effet Lydia était une personne forte qui s'en sortait toujours par elle-même en se créant divers masques pour camoufler ses problèmes et ses émotions.

- Tu sais Lydia, je suis un Alpha maintenant et j'ai plus de responsabilité je me dois de tous faire pour que mes amis vivent sereinement et, en toute sécurité. Mais regarde ce qui est arrivait, la mort d'Aiden, et celle d'Alison. De toute évidence j'ai échoué dans ma tâche en tant que leader. Je voudrais juste pouvoir être plus fort pouvoir être le protecteur de mes amis et pouvoir empêcher tous ses morts. Que dois- je faire Lydia pour pouvoir réaliser tous-ça ? Comment vais-je pouvoir surmonter la mort d'Alison ? Questionna Scott en lançant un regard perdu vers Lydia.

Lydia pris les mains de Scott

- Scott regarde-moi, ce que tu viens de dire est digne d'un Alpha, un Alpha pour lequel on s'est mis en danger car ont crois en lui d'accords. Donc tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Alison et Aiden sont morts pour la cause en laquelle tu croyais juste et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'apitoyer sur leur mort, fait leur honneur en y faisant face et en sortir grandit et plus fort. Quand à pouvoir réaliser tes rêves, tu as besoin d'entrainement pour utiliser au mieux tes pouvoirs. Tu seras un puissant Alpha, dois je te rappeler que tu es resté debout face à la meute du Deucallion. Crois en toi, crois en tes pouvoirs, entraine toi et tu verras, tu pourras réaliser tes ambitions, répondit Lydia en plongeant sont regards dans celui de Scott.

Scott regarda Lydia lui fit un sourire, puis fit apparaître ses yeux rouges de loup-garou.

- Merci Lydia, tu verras je serai le meilleur Alpha pour ne plus voir la tristesse sur le visage de mes amis. Déclara Scott d'une voix sereine.

Lydia sourit en voyant Scott prendre le dessus.

- ça prendra du temps mais tu y arriveras, et à chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'exprimer ta douleur je serai là prête à t'aider. A aider l'Alpha Scott McCall. Le seul Alpha en qui j'ai confiance, Dit Lydia.

Scott observa Lydia puis pris son bras avant de s'exclamer

- Chaque fois tu souffriras, ou que tu éprouveras le besoin de parler. Et bien en tant que chef de meute et ami je prendrais toute ta douleur.

-Et bien voilà Scott McCall l'Alpha qui vit pour protéger ses amis. Je te laisse faut j'aille dormir, répondit Lydia.

Scott regarda Lydia sortir de sa chambre puis, se coucha lui aussi des résolutions plein la tête.

Le lendemain Scott se leva avec la ferme intention de courir mais pas seul. Il se dirigea donc à l'improviste vers la maison de Stiles dans le but de le trainer dehors pour l'aider à s'entrainer. Il sonna chez les Stilinski, attendit puis attendit la réponse. Ce fut Stiles qui ouvrit la porte encore dans les bras de Morphée.

- Scott qu'est-ce que tu fou chez moi à dix heures trente du matin, il est bien trop tôt ?, demanda Stiles.

Scott sourit en voyant la tête de Stiles

- Je vais aller courir pour fortifier mes muscles et me changer les idées, dit Scott.

Stiles regarda Scott comme si il était devenu fou.

-Scott tu te rends compte que tu veux fortifier tes muscles alors que tu es un loup-garou qui attention scoop, ont déjà des muscles fortifier donc pas besoin de courir ça ne ferai qu'user tes beaux muscles, répondit Stiles fier de sa tirade.

- Et bien, on va courir pour le plaisir et fortifier tes muscles, affirma Scott

Stiles regarda Scott, cherchant une idée afin de ne pas courir

- Tu sais Scott je suis fier de mes muscles peu développer de cette manière j'ai un avantage psychologique sur mes adversaire car tu vois ils vont croire que je suis faible. Et quand ils verront que c'est la vérité ils vont être surpris que je sois stupide de les attaquer et à ce moment-là boom je leur tombe dessus et c'est dans la poche. Donc tu vois, il n'y a pas besoin de courir, répondit Stiles.

Scott regarda Stiles avant de sortir son arme secrète.

- Ok ce n'est pas grave reste chez toi, j'irai courir seul à seul avec Lydia, déclara Scott avant de commencer à repartir.

-Attends je vais venir on ne sait jamais si tu perds le contrôle je pourrai protéger Lydia, cria Stiles.

Scott sourit en voyant que sont stratagème avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Quelques minutes plus tard Stiles et Scott était en route pour chercher Lydia. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Scott aperçu au loin une voiture arriver dans leur direction, Scott attrapa Stiles, se jeta sur le côté laissant la voiture percutait un arbre de plein fouet situé juste en face d'eux puis un cri résonna aux oreilles de Scott, ce cris c'était celui de Lydia…


End file.
